A last minute call
by BioChimp
Summary: Bridging the gap between Case West and Dead Rising 3. After Chuck and Frank escape the Phenotrans facility, Chuck makes one of the most important calls of his life. Argh I suck at summaries. Just read and judge it. My first ever work, Yay. Chuck X Stacey


Okay so this is my first ever story. It's probably really really bad so constructive criticism is more than welcome. Flaming on this pairing however is not. If you don't like it either give tips on how to improve or leave. I just hope I stayed in character.

Dead Rising 2 belongs to Capcom, Blue Castle Games and Keiji Inafune. I own nothing at all.

"Yeah hang on a second I want to make a phone call."

* * *

><p>The phone rang at the redhead's new apartment. 2am, what could be so important she thought. She groggily dragged herself out of bed trying not to wake up the blonde little girl next to her and walked over to the phone, annoyed and frustrated.<p>

"Wha- hello, who is this" she mumbled

Silence.

"Hello, Hello is anyone there"

Silence.

"Ugh, stupid prank call-" She sighed but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Stacey..."

"What, um hello who is this?" Stacey was confused. Who would call at this hour? They must be in another time zone she thought. "Is this another reporter looking for an interview? Listen it's 2am over here so if you don't mind, I'm going back to b-"

"Stacey it's me Chuck".

Silence.

"St- Stacey".

"Who is this?" Stacey's voice suddenly became much angrier as she gritted the words through her teeth.

"Stacey, Stacey it's me Chuck" He pleaded.

"Chuck Greene was killed in Fortune City... after he saved me, and his daughter. I don't know who you are you son of a bitch but you are sick, you are one sick human being". She shouted through the phone, not loud enough to wake the little girl only a room away but loud enough to let the person at the other end know how furious she was.

The man chuckled, "It's weird hearing you swear Stacey. You never swore at the safe house, not even when the zombies breeched the door, after Sullivan let them in," he said confidently.

Stacey gasped and was speechless for a moment before responding "You could have just heard that from the news story."

"Oh yeah" he responded frustrated "Then how would I know Stacey had a backpack that said 'Puff Puff' on it?"

Stacey was once again speechless for a second, but she eventually said "It's a popular brand".

"Oh come on Stacey!" Chuck yelled, having had enough of her trials "You KNOW this is me!"

"No, you're just some sick asshole who somehow got my number and is trying to offend me" She said defiantly, but her voice was sounding broken now.

"GODDAMMIT STACEY LISTEN! It's me Chuck. Chuck Greene and you know it." He was screaming now.

"... Ch- Chuck..." She almost whispered

"... Stacey..."

"... Oh my God Chuck! You're alive! But how? I saw you get taken down by the zombies and, and TK, I, I mean how..." Stacey sobbed. She broke down. She had been strong for Katey's sake, and her own. The reporters and the interviews had all been a lot for Katey. Stacey was used to this kind of treatment, being a part of CURE and all. The lawsuits by Phenotrans however, saying that the claims of the outbreak being because of them were all slander against their name weren't helping. But Stacey stayed strong through it all. It was only this revelation of Chuck not being dead that pushed her over the edge.

"Stacey, please calm down. I need you to listen to me, 'cos this is important" he said in a calm but commanding tone

"Okay" she wept through the phone trying to hold her tears and hysteria.

"When I was pulled in the elevator I managed to kill all of the zombies but TK. But then, and here's where it gets weird, Frank West saved me."

"Frank West?" She replied surprised "The Willamette incident Frank West?"

"Yep" he answered "He was after me because of the news reports, but after I told him about Phenotrans he took me to some facility close to the city where he said he had a source. We found more proof of the outbreak but it's about as useful as the evidence you gave from back in Fortune City."

"So was it all a waste of time?" she asked.

"No, because we found out... they have a cure."

"What? Th- They have a cure!" she yelled in shock and anger almost waking Katey.

"Yeah, and they've been holding out on the world for years" He said

"Why would they do that?" she asked

"Because they make money from Zombrex. And to make more Zombrex they need Queens. And guess where they can only make Queens?" he asked rhetorically.

"Zombies" she gritted her words. "So they've been reproducing the zombies to keep making Zombrex to keep making money, even though they are completely capable of giving out a cure."

"Yeah, and the woman in charge was so full of it. She was saying how the human race 'deserved' a zombie apocalypse. It was all bullshit."

His words sent shivers down her spine. All the work she had been putting in over the years and they could have just saved everyone so easily, but instead chose to fill their pockets. It made her feel sick.

"Chuck, were are you. Come home, please, Katey misses you, she thinks you're dead." Stacey pleaded to Chuck.

"I know, everyone thinks I'm dead, except for all the conspiracy kooks. Ha, who thought they would have been right for once" he laughed.

"Chuck I'm serious!" She wasn't amused "Katey's world has been thrown upside down! My... world has been thrown upside down! Please she misses you, I miss you!" Stacey couldn't help herself. She was letting all of her emotions out now, her despair, her rage, her passion.

"Look Stacey I know it's messed up but me and Frank have to find this cure."

"But Chuck you can just tell the authorities-"

"Oh that's bullshit Stacey and you know it" he interrupted her "Even with all the shit against Phenotrans, even with all the laws they're breaking and the people they're killing, the authorities aren't going to stop them because they make the Zombrex and they're the only people who can".

She knew all that already, but she wanted, _needed_ Chuck to come home safely. This conversation had made her realise something. She didn't just miss Chuck for his daughter's sake but her own as well. She wanted Chuck around. She wanted him near her. Close to her. To even hold her and cherish her like he must have his old wife. My god she thought, I, I think I'm falling for him.

She composed her thoughts and asked "Then what are you going to do?"

"Me and Frank, we're gonna bring down Phenotrans. We don't know how but one way or another we're gonna bring that company crashing down, for all the people they killed. For my wife, and for Katey. I'm gonna find that cure so Katey never has to worry about Zombrex again" he said confidently.

"She does seem use to the needles by now though" she joked

He laughed and said "Yeah, that's my girl. Stacey, don't tell her about this."

"Why?" she asked, confused as to why he would deny this knowledge to his own daughter.

"Because in case I... in case something happens, if they cause another outbreak or if they send people to go after me or something, I dunno, if I don't make it-"

"Don't say that" she interrupted.

"In case I don't come back, I don't want Katey to get her hopes up. But I swear I **will** find a cure for Katey, even if I don't make it, I'll find a way to get it to her."

"That's not enough Chuck."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I don't care what you say, **YOU WILL** COME BACK. I **KNOW** you will. You got out of Vegas, you got out of Fortune City and I know you can find that cure and stop Phenotrans. Now I want you to promise you'll come back."

"Stacey-" She was extremely frustrated now

"No Chuck, I know you can and so do you. Now promise me!" she demanded

"Okay, I promise I'll come back." He said making Stacey breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh and Stacey."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything. Looking after Katey and believing in me and all."

"Um, it- it's no problem Chuck" she stuttered.

There was an odd comfortable silence for a few seconds before Chuck said "Look I've gotta go, Frank's waiting."

"Oh, Okay."

"Bye Stacey."

"Yeah, bye Chuck."

The phone went dead. Stacey had both tears of joy and sadness rolling down her face. She had no idea where Chuck was and for all she knew he would constantly be in danger of Phenotrans, maybe they would send hit men after him and Frank. But he was alive, that she knew. And if a whole city worth of zombies couldn't take him then that just shows that the company have a lot in store for them.

"Stacey" an adorable little voice called "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Katey, it's nothing. I was naughty and stayed up to watch a sad movie, why are you up?" Stacey asked the little blonde girl.

"I was getting some water" she answered.

"Okay. C'mon lets go back to bed."

Katey nodded and made her way back to their bed. Stacey always kept her close as her promise to Chuck. They tucked themselves in and went back to sleep. Well Katey did, Stacey didn't sleep a blink. She loved Chuck, and she had complete confidence that he would return safe. And maybe, just maybe he felt the same way.

* * *

><p>"You done?" The cocky reporter asked.<p>

"Yes Frank" Chuck responded slightly annoyed.

"Good, 'cos we've got a long way to go."

"I know Frank I know."

They got in their stolen SUV and drove off to wherever Phenotrans may be, hell-bent on bringing them down.

Okay so that sucked badly didn't it. Ah well, I wanted to write a story on these two. I know they aren't the most complex characters, but I like them. I hope I stayed in character.


End file.
